It is known that an oral-hygiene implement such as a toothbrush head has cleaning elements for cleaning the teeth and/or for massaging and stimulating soft tissue (e.g. the gums). Toothbrush heads are known, where a cleaning element carrier is mounted for driven oscillating rotation, where bristle tufts as well as elastomeric elements are mounted on the carrier (e.g. the Oral-B® FlossAction™ brush head, where the elastomeric elements are further pivotably mounted on the carrier so that they can pivot due to acceleration forces acting on the elastomeric elements). Other toothbrush heads are known that have cleaning elements mounted on a carrier that is intended for driven movement and further cleaning elements that are mounted on a further carrier that is intended to remain static with respect to the toothbrush head housing (e.g. the Oral-B® TriZone/Deep Sweep brush head).
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral-hygiene implement that provides additional function over the known brush heads.